


Another chance  (6. Fire)

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Google Documents is my beta, Happy Tony Stark, Hurt Tony, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, canon? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: "Fire.Tony had always been fascinated by it. how it moved, reacted, how it was warm enough to be comforting in the night but just as powerful destroy everything in its way....That’s why he didn’t question the burning sensation all over his body as one of the last things to took notice of before succumbing into darkness"
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Hapiness
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Kudos: 34





	Another chance  (6. Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s almost 2am. But I’m not giving up yet, besides everyone knows it’s not a new day until you wake up. I’m wondering how I’m gonna manege it tomorrow tho, because I’ll going back to school, haven’t started the next one yet and probably need to sleep
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Fire.

Tony had always been fascinated by it. how it moved, reacted, how it was warm enough to be comforting in the night but just as powerful destroy everything in its way.

Somehow, he came to associate it with the beginning of everything important in his life; his curiosity for engineering, his then fascination for his father’s old business, his own deconstruction, his attraction (now infinite love) towards Pepper, the beginning of team he thought as family and his purpose as well.

Was it odd to hope things to end like fire too, slowly fading when there’s nothing left to burn?

Part of him was not surprised to see that it was a futile hope. The logical thing was that everything would end with that.

That’s why he didn’t question the burning sensation all over his body as one of the last things to took notice of before succumbing into darkness

  
  


Anthony Edward Stark knew his mission was over, and understood that he couldn’t stay.

Everything went dark.

**____________**

Was he dead? He felt something cold. 

Was it touching him or just close enough?

It was all over his side.

It was refreshing. He wanted to embrace the feeling.

Now he could feel a light pressure there, was he still in his body?

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelid were heavy as if they’re sealed.

_ -ar..? _

That was familiar

“Mister Stark?”  _ Peter? _

Now he was sure someone was gripping his arm. Was it really the kid?

He barely opened his eyes with all the force he could muster.

There he was, the kid was staring up at him, eyes swollen and red, but so hopeful.

“... ith, -ith” 

“Does something hurt, sir?” Peter’s tone was urgent.

_ Yes, everything. But that’s not- _

“I’m gonna get the doctor, please hang up!” and went out runing.

_ No! _ Tony didn’t wanted to be alone. But use the time to inspect his surroundings.

It was the Avengers Medbay. Man, he hadn’t been there in years.

He found it weird that he was the only one there.Considering the huge battle that had just taken place. How much time ago?

He was distracted by a knock on the door.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake, Stark” Dr. Cho said with a smile.

_ Finally? _

“...ow-” _.  _ He was interrupted by Pepper entering the room, Peter in tow.

As soon as she saw him she yanked herself at him. The man was expecting it to hurt, but her touch was delicate and careful.

“Tony, thank god!” she was crying, her touch and tears were cold as well.

_ Why was she cold? _

“Pepper, I think he needs space” the doctors voice was soft her eyes were analyzing.

_ No _ . 

“Does anything hurts? Do you remember what happened?”

  
  


_ “Of course, kinda impossible to forget”  _ he wanted to say, but what came out instead was “ohh… ima...mmm….geth”

_ What the actual fuck? _

“Just nod or shake your head, alright? Do you know who you are?”

He nodded.

“Who we are?” Again “What happened?” Another nod.

“Can you move?”

He tried to do it, but his body felt heavy. Just then, he realised that he was missing an entire arm. He was a logical guy, he knew why it was gone; that didn’t mean he was prepared.

“It’s okay, honey, it’s fine” Pepper tried to calm him down.

“The burns in your arm were severe, it was almost pulverized. The damage was advancing quickly, fortunately, we could remove before it was unrepairable” Dr. Cho let on. “Your nerves were damaged as well, that’s the reason you probably feel like can’t control your body”

“But, it’ll be fine, love, we’ll manage” his wife reassured.

That was a lot to process. It was a terrible thing, but at the same time was extremely relieved. He was alive. He could manage with everything else, he was alive. He was gonna watch his kids grow up and get old with Pepper. 

“Yeah, it’ll maybe a while, but we’re able to repair the most of the damages on your nervous system. We needed you full awake so he can monitor the electric waves and see how they change and interact with our machines” He probably looked satisfied, because the doctor followed up with a “I’ll give you a few minutes, I’m calling the rest of my team”

They did it. He closed his eyes and appreciated the fact he’s breathing and that the love if his life was there with him no matter what.

Until he heard a soft sob spasm.

He opened his eyes and saw Peter standing in the corner of the room.

He realised the boy was pale and so very thin. Tony moved his neck to indicate him to get close. The boy complied 

“I’m so sorry, sir” he muttered.

_ What? _

“I’m gonna get Morgan” Pepper said getting up “Peter, it’s okay” she caressed his cheek and left.

Peter looked lost.

“C’m ...eh” he moved his neck.

What?

“C’m ...eh” he kept trying.

“Are you in pain?”  _ This kid.  _ He shook his head

“Uhh…”

“H..uh-g ...eh”

“What?!” the kid was smart, he knew he understood. “A-A-Are you sure-e?

He nodded and tried giving him a smile

The teen careful put his arms around him and carefully leaned.

It was little awkward but recomforting all the same.

He kissed the boys temple, he was done pretending to be indifferent.

After a few seconds Pepper was back with Morgan.

_ His little girl. Had both kids met yet? _

“Daddy!” the girl jumped to his lap and went to strangle him. He let out a cry.

“Careful, sweetheart”

“I’m sorry” she whispered, she had been crying as well but had a playful smile, anyway.

She then took it upon herself to tell him about everything he missed. The games she’d played with Peter, Hayley, Mia, Cassie, Cooper, Lila, Nate and a few names he didn’t recognize, the rides with Happy, that Sam took her on a flight, that she won on a arm wrestle against Bucky ( _ WHAT? _ ), how Natty and Clint were teaching her tricks and…

The list went on and on.

Life wasn’t perfect, but they would get there

**____________**

Tony started to appreciate the cold little things in life more.

When Morgan launched at his legs after swimming in the lake, the prank Peter played on him a water bottle ( _ it was funny, but the kid was so grounded _ ), just relaxing in the shower with Pepper, the ice cream he ate with his kids, the snow day he had with the people he loved the most, everything.

So what if part of his life was defined by fire? It didn't mean he couldn’t love appreciate coolness more.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
